Blighted Scavengers
While many of those that live in the blight lands know better than to eat the sap from the blighted trees, but desperation from starvation or out of stupidity can drive one to try the sweet and syrupy sap that leaks from the trees. Those who eat the sap will transform, their bodies will begin to eat away at them, they reject normal food when available to them that isn't Blight sap, then they will become greedy wanting objects that have a perfect shine to them. This is what's called a Blight Scavenger, a Blight Scavenger can be any race but the telltale sign is that they will become ever skinny then what the race should be, and they also develop Gnawed and sore covered skin. A Blight Scavenger stands at a normal height of the race it once was. But even though they can live for a very long time the average lifespan of a Blight Scavenger is often 20 years or less, due to the fact that in blight society they are outcasts and are often killed or eaten. Blight Scavengers Abilities Blighted Ichor (Blight Scavenger): Blighted Scavengers Regenerate D6 HP per turn unless it was attacked with Fire, Ice or Acid. Pretty, Pretty, Shiny, Shiny: Blighted Scavengers will focus all attacks against enemies with armor higher than theirs. Frightening Appearance: Blighted scavengers cause fear. Blight Immunity: Blight scavengers have immunity to Blighted magic and effects due to them already belonging to the Blight. Blighted Scavengers Weapons * Note! Not all are the same and depending on the DM they can give them whatever they wish, but for those who are in a quick pinch and need to think of something, this is here for them. Rusty Tools: Scavengers are not clean creatures, they dwell in filth, muck, and scum on a daily basis, this also accounts for their tools, which is coated in mud, blood, and other... unmentionable gunk. When hit by this weapon the target takes 1d12 Poison and 1d12 Filth damage. Rusty Great Tools: While not often, Some scavengers are wise enough to compensate for their lack of strength with gunk covered pitch-forks and the like. Giving them x2 strength and causes 1d12 poison and 1d12 filth damage. Blighted Scavengers stat rank * Note! take what this says with a grain of salt as a GM dictates the levels and the stats of each creature, monster, and NPC. this is just to give a general idea on what to do with said being.* Strength rank- D-''' While using their races previous strength, due to the blighted fungi and magic from months of eating blighted sap, the blighted scavengers are not as strong as they once used to be. 'Dexterity rank- B-' Blighted Scavengers are very good shots being able to land them perfectly onto where they are needed to go, while they do not use bows, they can use other range weapons very effectively. '''Intuition rank- B Being low on the food chain in the blight lands, Blighted Scavengers often have to look out for one another and themselves, so they are wise about the area and what dangers lurk in them. Intelligence rank- C Blighted Scavengers are very average in their smarts, nothing too fantastic or awful. 'Charisma rank- F-' With being what they are, they might as well not even make a peep for even the words that come out of their mouths are treated like vile and slime, and often times then not they will never ever talk. 'Speed rank- A-' Having to chase down shiny items on wanderers, or running away from those who want to harm them. Blighted Scavengers can move very very quick. 'Total Rank- D-' While in a group they can be a threat, on their own not so much. they won't be able to last long alone. word to wise always have them in large pairs. Otherwise only use them against low levels. Blighted Scavengers Behavior Blighted Scavengers are cowards, even more so then the Skaven, having to be threatened or captured and forced to fight. They will run away when given the chance if they are outnumbered 1:2, but when they know they can win or if the enemy has a shiny object that will improve their status they will fight until the bitter end. But against elves, they will actually fight, no if, ands, or buts about it, nobody knows why but some can give a guess their armor is the most valuable and pretty then the other races.